


【mobxMurphy】Beautiful Boyz

by STcoyote



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 世界上没有比起标题更令人痛苦的事了，如果有，那就是起两个标题。约稿的、当着哥哥面搞弟弟的抹布文。充满奇怪双生子隐喻。
Relationships: Mob/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 11





	【mobxMurphy】Beautiful Boyz

地下室里抓到了两只不乖顺的小猫咪。  
Conner知道这一次事情不会像一如既往的那般轻松解决——但稍微仔细回想过往，过去也不是一帆风顺，他们失去过一个所爱的好兄弟。而现在他遭了先前的一顿打，只能看见眼球前的模模糊糊的血雾；他的兄弟也没好到哪儿去，他又跳又叫，需要好几个男人才能把他们制住，“操！”冰冷的手铐触感对于他的双手来说已经很熟悉了、然后是脚踝。所有的黑手党成员都认为把爱尔兰人反手锁在铁椅上就能一劳永逸，当Murphy带着椅子一块儿跳起来撞伤某位不知名的黑手党成员的鼻子之后，他们才知道大错特错。  
Conner把他们的尖叫听在耳中放声大笑，但听到对方被激怒后变本加厉的狠揍他的兄弟时，他转而怒火中烧的狠骂了几句：“操！有本事你就冲着我来！你们这些没种的废物！哈哈！”  
他看不清对方的长相，但能听到其中多半是掌权者的人摸着自己的下巴，他像只养不熟的恶犬甩着脑袋试图咬掉那只恶心粗糙的男人手指，对方死死的扣着他的下颚与牙齿，“我本来是打算好好教训你的，但我现在想了想，我知道该怎么更好的让你更痛苦，我会教训你的兄弟。”  
他放开他，把男孩的脑袋随意的甩往另一边。Conner听到自己血脉相连的男孩身上弹出肉体碰撞的沉闷声，小声的发出了一声呻吟。然后是子弹上膛清晰可辨、金属之间碰撞的威胁，他并不清楚他身上到底发生了什么，但绝对不会是什么好事。  
  
他们迫使他张开口，揪出他的鲜红色的软舌，使他像狗一样把口水滴到男人的结着污垢的手指上。他们把上了膛、已经打过好几发子弹的枪管缓缓塞进他的喉咙深处，那东西满是硫磺的火药味，枪身冰冷坚硬敲碰到他的牙齿，枪口却是危险的、提示他只要轻轻按下扳机就能将他打穿的滚烫温度，火药味很又涩又苦。那东西抵在他的喉咙关节，像是等待射精的一根阳具，他会因此怀孕，生产出一具名为死亡的死胎——这种想法使兄弟中更年轻的那位Murphy由于怪异的妄想吞咽口水，把那根东西往体内压到食道深处。男人暧昧的笑声在他耳边响起，他模仿口交的动作抽插那柄枪，甚至是带着侮辱性的威胁意味说：“你的喉咙舒服到能把这柄枪舔’射’了，小家伙，你想不想要尝一口他的’精液’？”  
只凭喉管震动Murphy并不能出声，他的挣扎像是呜咽，唇舌再灵活一点就能扣下扳机，他想骂一声混蛋表达自己心中的不满，兄弟之间一定有什么他所不知道的心灵感应，Conner几乎是同时开口替他出声：“你个混蛋，你对我的兄弟做了什么？”他转过头去看Conner，对方的脸上糊着厚实的血块。他不知道他是否伤到了眼睛，他想喊一声或者问点什么，可他嘴里塞着滚烫的枪管，言语困难。  
他尽力用唇舌试图把它们吐出，那些意大利黑手党把他的努力看在眼中，在他快要完成时轻而易举地把它再度推深。他们没有选择解开他的手铐，钢铁的金属接触了人的温度变得温暖许多。要把那只瘦削的猫咪从凳子上提起来对于一个腰围宽广的黑手党来说是件轻而易举的事情，他们捏着他的后颈，把他摔在自己兄长的怀里。  
“Murphy？是你吗？“Conner对于兄弟的体重与身体接触太过熟悉，他几乎在他贴近他，在他耳根边诱人地喘息时就发觉出了身上的人。骨传导，有人在碰他的兄弟，动作粗鲁，但不是殴打和冲击，他替他发声，”Murphy，你不能说话是吗？你们这群家伙，对我的兄弟做了什么？“  
“你为什么不用你自己的眼睛看呢？“男人几乎是嘲笑般的在他的弟弟屁股上猛拍了一巴掌，这不是隔着布料的声音，肉与肉光裸着的接触，他的弟弟把脑袋埋在他的胸口，像一只可怜的动物一样用脑袋蹭着他，似乎在压抑着什么。  
Conner感觉到了。他在爱尔兰区见过红墙下站着的娼妓，他读到过书中关于强奸的每一个字节，交媾繁衍或者是任何一个与之相似的词语，天主圣灵在他耳边低语启示，令他知晓他从未亲眼见证过的事务。Conner几乎是在醒悟过来的同时在凳子上挣扎跳起，那些人早有经验，死死压住他的四肢。某些脏污、可鄙的东西穿进他兄弟的身体，而身上的人扭曲出痛苦的哀嚎与喘息，他安静了，他附在他的耳边，小声又亲昵地紧张的吐着气：“Murphy，没事，没事的。”  
双生子的心灵感应与牧羊人的天启几乎令他看清了真相：他借用了Murphy的双眼，看透自己的眼睛糊着狰狞的血块，男人脱下裤子，分开他年轻弟弟柔软结实的臀部，把那根散发着包皮垢陈旧臭味的阴茎塞进他甜蜜的软穴，疼痛使他的兄弟在他身上像一条落入滚水的活鱼一样扭曲挣扎着、他遭受情欲折磨的热汗在兄长的胸膛烫出伤疤。他附在他耳边，没事的，Murphy，没事。他的唇紧贴着兄弟的耳根，亲吻他，用柔软给予他抚慰。  
这是他们从未体会过的。不能言语的Murphy紧盯着他兄长的容颜，苍白得宛如一尊石膏像，他的头上也滴着汗液，从那些凝结的红黑血块上流下来，他令口中的冰冷枪管抵着兄弟的脸颊，身后的男人把他当成一具玩具，连他的兄弟一同饱受侮辱。  
他的身体被火热的肉棒贯穿，内里的软肉率先向痛楚妥协，分泌出适合穿刺的肠液。代偿令Conner的听觉比以往更发达，水声与空气挤压出的声音清晰可辨，他开始低声念诵祷词，试图借此来安稳他动荡不安的心。Conner只能悲哀的听着他的兄弟挨操，身体被烧红的铁棍劈成两半，通过简易苍白无言、宛如鸡肉冻之类的毫无美味可言的美国食品类的震动来感受他兄弟的痛苦。  
他兄弟的口中吐出“嗬嗬”声，枪管占据了大量的位置，使他无法好好吞咽口水，令那些黏稠顺滑的液体塞满枪管与口腔，几乎在呼吸时使他浸水窒息。他像是做了一个梦，梦里他的兄弟陪在他身边。他们谈论所有关于处刑的杀人现场。他生生让男人给操硬了，阴茎像一把能随手抽出击毙自己的兄弟的枪，他感受到枪口抵着他的兄弟时，Conner瞬间僵硬得像是。  
那些人捏着他的下巴，迫使他不得不抬起头，“他是个天生的婊子，”其中一名年轻的男人吹着口哨声音低沉，“他喜欢这口，我们这样操他只会让他的婊子兄弟更爽。”男人粗暴的分开Murphy通红充血的后穴，用手指抠挖出内里的白浊。他手指灵活，在清理时恶意地扩开柔软的后穴，顶弄他的被捣软的前列腺，用手指刮蹭肠壁内的软肉。让他的清夜打湿自己兄长的裤子。他像一只被堵上嘴的小狗一样呜咽，苍白的皮肤被男人的手掌抚摸玩弄透出粉红。  
这位陌生人与先前勇敢的开拓者不同，他富有经验且乐于沉浸其中，他仅仅用手指来强奸他就足以让男孩身体颤栗发软，心跳如雷的振动，他是个老手，轻而易举就能逼出圣徒的纯洁。“唔……“他甚至说不出完整的任何一个词语，就把白浊射在他兄长的膝前。  
Conner的冷静中断了，当他察觉到是什么溅射到了他的膝盖前、而他的兄弟遭受了怎样的对待时，他几乎失去理智的像只豹子一样低吼。他甚至对他自己的兄弟感到恼火——他为什么如此诚实的让人给操射了。但他发觉更为令自己耻辱的事是——当他意识到自己的兄弟被人操上高潮的顶峰，连他自己的情欲也一同被勾起了。  
扭动着身体试图藏起异样勃起的阴茎，这种软化的挣扎不过是欲盖弥彰，意大利黑手党目光敏锐，没有人在意他们是否唔够承受，其中一个人笑着说：“你也想掺和一脚吗？我说的有点道理，你的弟弟是个惯会勾引人的婊子，连他的哥哥也不放过，你过往就操够了这家伙的烂穴，但不得不说，你技术真够差，他仍然像个未经人事的处女一样敏感。“他羞辱他的勃起，Conner笑了笑，声音里有不容威胁的迟疑：”你对那根烂屌倒是自信得紧，我怕你是没有再用他的机会了。“  
“哦？是吗？“他恶意的冲他挑衅，在男孩的屁股上故意猛拍了几下，Murphy扭动他漂亮的胯骨，Conner能感受到身上人的挣扎，男人接着开口，”至少我现在会用我这根烂屌操死你的弟弟，而你只能像个白痴一样在那边傻看着撸管。“  
他们用满是男性荷尔蒙精液臭的抹布粗鲁的擦干净他的血污，强行撕开血小板凝结后被血块糊住的双眼，让他看清楚他的兄弟真正遭受的凌虐。Murphy的口中塞着枪管，口水顺着温暖的枪身滴落，他用一种难以轻易言喻的表情看着他——Conner想起第一次杀人时，正是因为同样的一个眼神——他拔出钉死的陶瓷马桶，砸死了一个黑手党杂碎，他现在也该为了他的兄弟去对抗全世界。  
他像一只动物一样拼命嘶吼，如果用声音就可杀死面前的这一群人，那他们早已经碎尸万段了。拷紧他的钢制手铐上几乎全是新鲜的年轻人味，粘稠的血液似乎将他铐得更紧，他赌上性命般的怒骂这群黑手党全是没屌的懦夫，有本事就冲着他来。于是他们知道找到了最好的报复，窃笑着看着他拼命，讽刺他无济于事的努力。  
可他动不起来。  
精壮的男人在他冲他秀出超乎规格、钉着银珠的阴茎，炫耀似的甩了甩，塞进男孩的后穴中，Murphy永远精力充沛，他仍然在挣扎扭动，口中“呜呜“的叫喊出声，银珠在他的肚子里滚动按压敏感的后穴，撑得他后穴痉挛直翻白眼，呼呼的喘着粗气，像个红墙下最熟练善于演戏的娼妓，哭泣着把淫液从后穴里喷出来。  
他捏了一把男孩的腰，从痉挛紧绞着的肠道里拔出血管泾渭分明的巨大男根，那根东西不能完全没入他窄小的甬道，至少还剩下三分之一没被吞进去，他换了个角度，抱住Murphy被束缚的双手，让他被操开熟成的后穴暴露在自己兄弟面前。他把Murphy往上顶弄，试图让狰狞的阴茎进的更深，整根暴力的撑开没入他的后穴。Murphy从他的身上掉下来，落在兄弟火热的胸膛里。却被身体唯一紧系着的身体链接再度捞回魔爪。  
他有条不紊的在年轻男孩的湿漉漉的肉洞中进出，干得Murphy砰砰作响，口水从枪管与嘴唇的缝隙之间滴下来，铁珠在他的后穴深处滚动，碾压未经人事的肠道深处。他真不知道连那么内里的部分也充满了敏感的肉。他被操得受不了了，没有哪个处女能够经受这样一位情场高手的玩弄，男人轻轻的揉着他算不上肌肉结实、近似刚发育的少女般微微凸起的两块年轻人胸部，捏着颜色暗淡小圈的乳尖，像是某种情欲催眠，仿佛他真是名爱尔兰女孩，是在酒吧门口勾引客人的雏妓。直到那个男人下意识的亲吻他的耳根，这将他呼唤出游离的梦境得知事实真相。  
感谢他一母同胞的兄弟，他的哥哥，他的Conner。  
他亲吻他的耳根，在他的耳边诵念家族祷词，安抚他没事。亲吻的印象如此之深，几乎没有任何东西能够覆盖掉过往，他仍然是兄长的弟弟。Murphy厌恶的偏过脑袋躲避男人的嘴唇，即使被操得身体发软，不胜多少力气对抗男人，他还是趁着他把他抱起的功夫吐出湿漉漉的枪管，恨恨地骂了一句：“操！操！操！”  
“我的确是在操你，”男人快乐的冲着他笑，操他操得更深，他咬着他的耳根，“你还想我操得更猛些，还是说你已经迫不及待了？”他操他操得更坏，男孩操着的那口温软的爱尔兰口音让谩骂听起来浑然不若愤怒，“我会宰了你！操！你这意大利杂种！”  
“你的词汇量有够充足。”他毫无准备地他的屁股里灌满精液，直到男人拔出软掉的男根，让这个灌水的皮囊漏出白色液体，滴落在他兄长坚硬的腿间。  
“Murphy。”他的哥哥声音颤抖，感觉愧疚。  
“我会把你的兄弟还给你。”他捡起Murphy吐出的那把枪，它湿漉漉的在地上滚落，枪口像根勃起的男根，枪身坚硬、唯一的眼往外流着水。它已经等够了，需要一个温暖的母巢来温暖。男人把手指架在扳机上，枪口顺着已被操开的男人孔洞顺畅的通入，“我想它也想射在你的体内。”  
“操，杂种！有本事你就开枪啊！”  
他把他摔回到兄弟的怀中，高高在上的用枪抵着男孩的软穴，Conner声嘶力竭，几乎要把手掌上的一层皮也剥下来，以便能让手从钢铁手铐的束缚中脱身，他抵着Murphy的眉心，“看着我，Murphy，你会没事的，看着我，看着我。“他的声音变得有些变形。他还记得Rocco，记得他们曾经的意大利兄弟是如何在他面前被一把枪轻而易举的夺走性命。他不能再经历一次这种事了，他仇恨地看着面前的男人，声嘶力竭地冲他怒吼：”操！我会把你们全杀了，我会宰了你们！操！“  
他听到那个男人扣下了扳机。  
但Murphy的身体并没有如想象中那般被刺穿，它在他兄弟的身体里浸泡了太久，吃足了口水，火药潮湿。他不过是吓吓他，Conner也很快反应过来——他在刚刚的时候因为恐慌和梦中的虚影而失了一贯的冷静。他的兄弟被甩在他的怀中，双腿之间塞着一柄坏掉的枪。围观多时早已硬得不行的男人们掏出自己的东西——剩下的都是一群懦弱的意大利杂种，Conner死盯着他们，没人敢走上前去拔出那柄枪狠操那个屁股正流出淫乱液体的男孩。他们只是冲着他撸管，把味道浓郁的精液上交以便应付头领交代的任务。  
Conner的挣扎确有奇效。  
他的手脚一定都被强行压脱骨折了，活活掉了一层可怖的血皮，傲慢的人们还没有来得及穿上裤子，他几乎迅速地从Murphy身上掏出一柄刀，剁下离自己最近的那个人的鸡巴。他听到他悦耳的惨叫，那个入珠的牛郎还想跑去拿枪，他反应迅速，从弟弟的屁股后穴里拔出坏了的手枪向他砸去。  
手枪准确无误的命中，给了他拖延的时间，他剁下周身的人，飞一样的冲过去扎进牛郎的肩膀，从他手里夺下枪，干掉房间里的所有混蛋。这一切不过发生在分秒之间，当他意识到再也没有任何值得送葬的东西在这间屋子里，他首先做的就是冲到Murphy的身边，用可憎的血手试图替他解开束缚。  
“兄弟，操，我知道你看我挨操硬了，你是个天杀的混蛋。”  
“操，如果我们要吵架的话，最好他妈的还是换个地方好吗？”  
END.


End file.
